Out With the Old
by Let Me Fall-Let Me Break
Summary: Gabriella is in a girl group with Kelsi taylor and Sharpay, they are on tour with Troy Chad and Ryan. What happens when Ryan and his girlfriend need help from Gabriella. DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE I WISH BUT THEY AREN'T... :


**Disclaimer: Ok so it ain't none of mine I wish but no and don't for get to review you get a virtual cookie. Oh and angela is just some random name I thought of.**

**out with the old.**

**  
**** Gabriella Montez walked down the hall back to her room after retrieving a diet Dr. Pepper from the soda machine. She was 1/4 of the popular girl group The Wild Ones. As she walked down the hall, she heard sobbing coming from the left. Getting closer to the noise, she saw through a half opened door Angela crying in the middle of the huge bed. Not knowing her very well, Gabriella was torn between walking away and talking to her. **

**Finally giving in to her compassion, she spoke, "Angela, are you OK? Where's Ryan?" **

**"Huh... oh...um...hi," Angela smiled weakly, wiping her eyes and trying not to laugh. **

**"Are you OK?" **

**"Um...not really." **

**"Do you want me to go look for Ryan?" **

**"No, he's the problem. I could use a friend right now," she set the bait. **

**"Well, we're not that close, but I'll listen if you need." **

**"That would be great. Please come in and close the door." **

**Gabriella entered the room and quietly shut the door behind her. She walked over to the bed and sat near Angela. Her eyes searched the other woman's in an attempt to figure out the problem. "So, what's going on?" **

"**Ryan wants to have a threesome." **

**"Oh," Gabriella was shocked because Ryan didn't come across that way. "And you don't want to?" **

**"No, I do." **

**"OK, then I don't understand. What's the problem?" **

**"It's the girl he wants to include. See, I can tell that he REALLY likes her and that there's potential for more," Angela explained and then practically jumped into Gabriella's arms for comfort. Taking a deep breathe, Angela inhaled the soft raspberry sent from Gabriella's skin through the thin fabric of her baby tee. Smiling to herself as she continued to cry fake tears, she felt those small, but strong arms encircle her and warm hands rub up and down her back. Moving her hands down Gabriella's back, she grinned when she didn't feel a bra and then slowly eased her hands into the back of the baby tee. Gabriella stiffened a little, but didn't verbally protest. Angela kissed her new friend's neck and saw her swallow hard. She raised her head to kiss Gabriella when the door flew open. **

**"I can't find her," Ryan stated and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what was happening on his bed. **

**"She found me," Angela stated with a smile and moved in to kiss Gabriella, whose eyes flipped back and forth between the two. **

**"Um... uh..." Gabriella didn't know what to say and didn't know how to react when Angela's lips covered hers. With her eyes still on Ryan, she slowly kissed back; still not sure of what to do because she'd never been with two people before let alone a woman. The bed next to her shifted and she felt a large hand on her thigh. **

**"It's my turn," Ryan stated and grabbed a hand full of Gabriella's ponytail, turning her head to face him. "Hi." **

**"Hi," she answered and licked her lips nervously. **

**"Are you OK with this?" **

**"Um...well...never done this before...with another woman...and I don't really know you two...and I only know you through school and we weren't all that close..." **

**"We won't make you do anything you don't want to," Angela reassured as she nibbled on Gabriella's ear. **

**"We'll lead. Don't be nervous, beautiful," Ryan smiled and leaned in for a warm, but aggressive kiss. **

**Gabriella timidly kissed him back and his tongue pushed into her mouth. She couldn't believe that she was actually kissing a man she'd just recently confessed to Taylor about being sexually drawn to. She closed her eyes and tried to forget that his girlfriend was there too. As if on cue, she felt a pair of hands cup her breasts and she tried to settle her nerves. Her plan of action was to focus on Ryan and try not to throw up on Angela from the thought of knowing that what they were doing was a sin. **

**"Let's get these clothes off," Ryan smiled into her dark brown eyes and stood to remove his clothes. Angela followed suit and Gabriella didn't move. She was too busy watching his beautifully sculptured body being revealed. She never even glanced at Angela's naked form and licked her lips once Ryan's shirt was off. His treasure line was visible just over his jeans and she couldn't even breathe as he teased her with his hands on the button. **

**"You're not stripping," Angela spoke into her deaf ears. **

**Gabriella watched as the jeans were pushed down his strong legs and then his boxer-briefs joined them. She licked her lips at the site of him and didn't even realize that Angela had moved behind her on the bed. She didn't even blink as her shirt was lifted over her head and her perky; 36D full breasts were exposed to the cool air, her nipples already hard. **

**"You like this so far," Ryan snickered and moved to kiss her where she sat on the bed. "You taste like toothpaste and your hair is still wet. Did you shower for me?" **

**"Honestly, I showered for me, but you just get to reap the benefits," she smirked as she stood and he lowered to his knees to remove her thin pajama pants. **

**"Ooh, no panties. For me?" **

**"Nope, I was getting ready for bed, but again you get the benefits." **

**"I'm liking these benefits," he smiled and moved to kiss her lower stomach as Angela came up behind her and kissed her shoulder. Together they worked Gabriella back onto the bed and Ryan hovered over her body as Angela moved to suck one of the perked nipples. He saw how Gabriella refused to acknowledge his girlfriend's actions and decided he needed to make her aware of Angela. "Angela, why don't you test Gabriella's readiness while I use the restroom." **

**"My pleasure," the reddish-brown answered and moved down the other woman's body. "Just relax. It's no different than if Ryan were doing it." **

**Except I'd like if Ryan were doing it! Gabriella screamed in her head, but figured she could endure a little lesbian experience just as long as she got to feel Ryan 's hard cock deep inside her pussy. Her thoughts remained on RYAN as Angela separated her legs and lowered her head, quickly flicking her tongue across Gabriella's clit. **

"**OOOHHHH!" **

**"You like that," Angela asked. **

**Gabriella's only reply was to push her head back down so she didn't have to hear her voice and she could pretend it was Ryan bringing her pleasure. The tongue of her lover penetrated her slit and she grabbed a handful of hair, pushing her pussy upward. The only response given was a vicious clit nip and then more tongue thrusts. Gabriella rocked her hips to the rhythm and began mumbling Ryan's name over and over with her eyes closed. Her pleasure peaked and her body trembled as Angela kept working her mouth. Breathing heavily, Gabriella released Angela's hair and turned her face away from the rising woman with a look nearing disgust. Never had she been a fan of Angela's or of the rumors of the way she treated Ryan but she did respect her fashion designs. Sure she could work her mouth pretty good, but would she expect the same thing in return? Gabriella's stomach turned in anticipation and she prayed for Ryan to return. **

**"You tasted wonderful, baby," Angela purred as she caressed Gabriella's hips. **

**"Was she tight?" a male voice asked from near the bed. **

**"You'll fit nicely." **

**Gabriella still hadn't opened her eyes or rolled her head to face them and she wondered if she could go through with this. Fucking Ryan was one thing, but while his girlfriend watched AND participated was something else. **

**"Ang, I think our friend is a little apprehensive about our adventure," Ryan informed as he sat on the bed near Gabriella's shoulder. **

**"Just relax, Gabriella. He doesn't bite hard," Angela whispered in Gabriella's ear as she hovered over the other woman. Slowly she settled down onto her and nibbled her neck. No verbal response was given. **

**"Lemme try." **

**Angela retreated off the bed entirely and Ryan moved over Gabriella's still form. He lowered his soft lips to her eye lids then her cheeks and finally to her lips. Slowly she kissed him back, but not aggressively because she still wondered about his girlfriend's response. His mouth moved down to her neck and he softly nibbled her neck and ear. She sighed against his cheek and he moved her arms around his neck. Instantly her fingers were in his hair and she could feel him smile. **

**"I think I've awakened you." **

**"Mmmm..." Gabriella hummed and wiggled her hips below his. She captured his lips in another kiss, this one more heated and his hard dick pressed against her thigh. **

**Angela wanted to participate and climbed back onto the bed quickly kissing Ryan's shoulders and Gabriella's fingers. She tugged slightly on Ryan's ear with her teeth and he left Gabriella's mouth, attacking his girlfriend roughly. He pinned her to the mattress face down and raised her hips. She smirked at Gabriella as he drove hard into her center. Both moaned and groaned loudly as he claimed her body forcefully. **

**"Oh, yeah... Ryan... fuck me harder..." Angela panted and her hot breathe fell onto Gabriella's face. "Touch me Gabriella." **

**Gabriella timidly moved her hand down the woman's body and rubbed her clit to the rhythm of Ryan's thrusts. I guess this is OK she thought and Ryan's eyes locked into hers. He mouthed 'give me a minute then I'm all yours' and she grinned. They worked together and finally Angela screamed her peak then collapsed onto the bed. Gabriella pulled her arm out from under her and Ryan removed his now limp cock from her pussy. He motioned Gabriella to remain quiet with his finger and within seconds a soft snore could be heard. Ryan rolled his eyes and dressed tossing Gabriella's clothes at her. **

**"Come on," he whispered and laced his fingers through hers. They exited his room and headed to Gabriella's. "I don't want to share you with her." **

**"Then why did you want a threesome?" **

**"I want you and she didn't take the hint that it's over between her and me." **

**"Oh," Gabriella said as her thoughts drifted back to her earlier conversation with Angela. "She didn't want to do it because she knows we're attracted to one another and thinks there's potential for more." **

**"I think she's right," he winked at her as he took her key and opened the door. "Shall we?" **

**"You are gonna wash before you touch me, right?" He laughed at her expression and nodded his head before pulling her into the bathroom with him. "I already showered." **

**"Yes, but she touched you, too." **

**They worked their clothes off and he set the water temperature before pulling her under the stream with him. He grabbed her body puff and poured a little body wash onto it. As he worked it into a rich lather, Gabriella ran her fingers through her hair and then his. He grinned down at her and slowly washed her body being sure to hit all her sensitive spots. His hands traveled over her breasts and then down her back over her bottom. Lifting her leg, he ran the puff over her center slowly teasing her with his fingers as his lips nibbled her neck. **

**"Mmmm...you like to tease, huh, handsome?" **

**"Yes, I do, but only a stunning woman like you." **

**"You don't need to work for it. I've wanted to fuck you for a while now." **

**Ryan was flustered at her forwardness. She was always so reserved and polite. She laughed at his expression and moved his head under the stream to rinse the soap. They rinsed off between kisses and dried off. Once she was dry, she combed her curly locked, then secured it in a ponytail. Without hesitation, she strolled into her bedroom and he smirked at her naked form. She looked so good. Her 5'6" frame a light honey brown gracefully fell onto her bed and her breasts bounced. He couldn't wait any longer and jumped onto her, quickly tickling her sides. **

**"Stop!... Ryan...Hahaha...STOP!" **

**He continued for a few more seconds before pinning her arms above their head and lowering his mouth to hers. His tongue slipped in to dance with hers and they took their time exploring and enjoying each other's taste. His hands moved to caress her breasts and hers were on his shoulders. She seemed to pull him closer with each moan that escaped from her lips. **

**"I like when you're more hands on," he smiled down into her face. **

**"Well, I like you better without your girlfriend watching." **

**"Ex-girlfriend." **

**"Whatever," she rolled her eyes and he laughed at her. Quickly she rolled him beneath her and straddled his slim hips. "Ha ha." **

**"All you would have had to say was I want to be on top. I'm not picky." **

**"Well, I like this better... for now." **

**He leaned up and captured her lips in a heated kiss as his hands cupped her breasts. She lowered to lay on his chest and caressed his body. Her hands slid down his sides and he laughed. She smiled then continued lower as she worked her kisses to his neck then down his chest. She stopped when he closed his eyes. **

**"What's wrong?" **

**"Keep your eyes open. I don't want you to forget who's bringing you such pleasure or confuse me with someone else," Gabriella stated as her hand closed around his tall standing dick. **

**"There's no confusing you with anyone." **

**She rewarded him by kissing the velvet tip of his cock then pulling back, rewetting her lips, and then gently slipped the first two inches of him into her mouth, sucking greedily. He grunted and thrusted more of him into her. Hungrily she accepted before withdrawing it and circling its head. Her nimble fingers played with his balls as she eased as much of him as she possibly could into her mouth and down her throat. Her tongue caressed the smooth surface of his cock and her jaw relaxed when he started to thrust his hips. Allowing a low moan to escape her lips, she heard him call her name and then his dick twitched and exploded down her throat. Slowly his hips stopped and she removed her mouth from his limp dick. Wiping her mouth, she sat up and looked at him. He was grinning like a fool with his hands resting on his chest and his eyes half closed. She leaned over on her hands and bit his left nipple. **

**"FUCK!" **

**She smiled and he flattened her to his body before rolling them over. Quickly he nipped her breast and she squealed happily. She snaked her hand between their bodies and slowly stroked his cock until he was hard again as he worked his bites across her chest and neck. He moaned and worked her hand harder until she pulled away. His face showed confusion and a little anger. **

**"Don't be angry, sweetie. I just want to enjoy you." **

**"You didn't enjoy me in your mouth," he teased. **

**"Maybe if I didn't have teeth," she laughed and he slid his hand down her stomach. Taking hold of his now hard cock, he teased her by rubbing the tip over her clit then down her slit. **

**"Oh...damn!...Mmmm...please don't tease right now..." **

**"Awe! Do you need this?" he mocked and she nodded her head with her lower lip between her teeth. Shoving the tip of his cock into her slit, he asked, "You need THIS?" **

**"Yes, please...yes...Mmmm, more please..." **

**He smiled and pushed just a little more of himself into her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. His amused expression made her laugh and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Both watched their partner as his thick slide was completely absorbed by her walls. His tip hit her spot and she moaned his name loudly. He groaned at how snuggly her pussy gripped his cock. Urgently she bucked her hips and seemed to swallow more of him, if that were possible. He slid his hands under her body and cupped her shoulder blades as he started a slow, but hard rhythm. She slid her arms under his and then down his lower back finally coming to rest on the small of his back. **

**"You feel so good, Gabriella," he moaned into the skin of her neck and she smiled. **

**"Does..." **

**"You're SO much better...Don't say her name when I'm making love to you." **

**"Mmmm...you feel so huge." **

**He picked up the pace a little and his thrusts came harder. She took it all and began meeting him thrust for thrust. Frantically she worked her hips into his and pulled him closer. Without warning, he stopped his moments and she groaned in frustration. **

**"Damn it! What's wrong?" she grumbled. **

**"Nothing, I just want this to last. Relax." **

**He started an ultra slow motion while his hands covered every millimeter of her skin. He'd kneed her breasts and kiss her neck then slide his hand down to cup her bottom. They moved as one allowing their pace to speed up then slow again, only causing their emotions to build. Sweat covered them as the stars speckled the sky outside the window and Gabriella's endurance was fading quickly. **

**"Please...I need...ugh..." **

**He raised his face to look her in the eye. She looked so tired and so ready to cum. How could he deny her that glorious high? His hips crashed into her faster and she held him tight. She fought her released, wanting him to go with her. He grunted and tore at the blankets under her trying to get deeper into her warmth. Finally it was too much for her and her walls closed around him. She screamed his name as her body shook with the waves of pleasure and her walls milked his release. He called her name and eventually slowed his hips to a stop. Gently he rested his exhausted body on top of hers as their hands milled over their partner's body and they softly whispered praises. He regained some of his strength and moved to lie next to her. She wanted to cuddle and snuggle with him, but wasn't sure if he'd allow it. She was so confused as to where they stood or if there was even a 'they'. She closed her eyes with a sigh and tried to sort things out in her head. **

**"Gabriella..." **

**"Yeah?" **

**"I want to hold you... do you mind?" he asked quietly, not sure of their relationship either. **

**"I'd like that," she smiled and rolled onto her side, tucking herself under his shoulder with her hand across his stomach and her head on his shoulder. He worked the covers out from under them then draped them over their cooling bodies before they remained silent for nearly an hour, both not sure where to begin. She couldn't handle the silence any longer and frustration clouded her brain. "So, am I to expect a romp in bed like that once a week or what?" **

**"What? Gabriella, I'm not like that." **

**"Then what ARE you like?" **

**"I don't spend…" Ryan glanced at the clock. " Four hours making love to someone I don't feel strongly for," he stated and cupped her cheek, making her look up at him. "I want more than just sex with you." **

**"But I work with you..." **

**"So. Kelsi does too and she and Troy are fine. I care about you and am strongly attracted to you. Are you not attracted to me as more than a casual fuck?" **

**"I don't believe in casual sex," she stated. "I...Just be straight with me. If it doesn't work, tell me you want out." **

**"I wouldn't do that to you." **

**"Good." They were quiet for a long time and she could barely keep her eyes open. "Ryan... I'm so tired." **

**"Me, too. Good night, Gabriella."**

"Night."


End file.
